See You No More
by KagLover684
Summary: She always had hoped that he would change, no matter what her friends say. She had been patient with him till the end. But yet, he still made her feel like her love didn't matter at all. Until he crosses the line.


_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! NOR THE SONG! JUST THE PLOT! NO FLAMERS!**_

_Summary: She always had hoped that he would change, no matter what her friends say. She had been patient with him till the end. But yet, he still made her feel like her love didn't matter at all. _

' ' _thoughts_

" " _words spoken_

_**SEE YOU NO MORE**_

It was bright, breezy, and sunny Friday. A girl, who looked about 21 years old, with long dark violet/silver hair was hanging with her friends at the back porch. "Whatever!" "Kagome?" the girl now known as Kagome turned to her boyfriends' brother.

"Yeah, Inuyasha?" "Where's Sesshoumaru?" she was about to reply when she noticed all her friends stopped chatting and looked at her. She knows what this means. _**'Oh no, not again!'**_

She chuckled and shook her head.

"Come on, guys, he's at work. He said he'll drop by later." She fidgeted under their stare and grabbed her drink and took a sip. Inuyasha's face dropped. "But didn't he say today's he's day off? Today's your anniversary, Kag…" she interrupted him.

"…I know, I know today's the first day we met," she looked at him and her friends in the eye and firmly said, "… _but _he promised. He said it's only for a short time. _I trust him_."

A girl with chocolate brown eyes looked at her, she felt sorry for her best friend really. "…how many times has…he…_broke_…that trust, Kagome?" Silence immediately filled the atmosphere.

"…Kikyo…!" Kikyo looked at the other girl, "What, Sango?" Sango looked at her disbelievingly. She knew about what's going on but she never thought someone would say it out loud.

Kagome bit her lip. It was true, though. She can't deny the '_worthless' _feeling. It's been 2 years since they've been together and sometimes she feels like her love doesn't matter at all. She's been patient with him and it's slowly wearing thin, but she held it back. She still had hoped that he'll warm up to her.

"...even though, I still love him…" Kagome curled into a ball and laid her head on her knees. They all looked at her. Inuyasha straightened his back and bit his lip. Finally, he looks at her sincerely.

"…Kagome…if he doesn't warm…" before he could finish. Kagome sharply looks at them. "HE WILL!" Inuyasha sighs and relaxes a bit while the others were looked at her shockingly, she was never yelled, especially like this.

"He'll change. Even though you guys gave up on him, I won't! I love him and I know he does, too." She sighs as she slowly tries to stand up. Her knees giving up on her, but she kept herself together.

Deciding the atmosphere was suffocating them, she decides to change it...and the subject. "…Hey…! I'll go get us the desert I made, it tastes so, so good!" without another word she hastily ran in the house. They look at her as she went inside.

"…We never should've brought the subject up…" Miroku looks at the ground. None of them said anything.

_**7:OOPM**_

She looked at the clock, it was 7 o'clock…PM! She quietly sighs to herself. He said he would be back early but its night time… '_**Night time…'**_

Kagome currently sat on the couch with a sexy red dress on. '_**Maybe…'**_ she blushed at the thought. She heard the door open and close. She turned her head as she stood up. She smiled as she went to greet him.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru." He locked the door and turned around and looked at her.

She stopped right in front of him. "You love it? I wore it just for you." she pointed to her dress.

"Yes, I like it." He said.

Kagome took two steps towards him and…

"I'm tired…I'll see you upstairs, Kagome." With that said, Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead and made his way upstairs.

Kagome stood there like a statue. _**'You LIKE it? Sesshoumaru…why are you…doing this…to…me…' **_she thought. Tears started to form and ran outside the house into the garden. She didn't want him to smell her tears. She knows what he would say. _**'Don't be weak, crying shows weakness, Kagome.'**_

"No, I'm still going to wait." _**'…no matter what…' **_Kagome thought.

After she cried her eyes out, she went back and changed. Got in bed and turned to face him. His perfect features are deadly, she knew that from the beginning. But that's not only one of the reasons she fell for him. She fell in love with him.

"…I love you…Sesshoumaru." She quietly whispers in his ear. After saying that, she turned around and fell asleep.

_**SATURDAY MORNING!**_

She was in the garden…planting rose seeds. _**'…his favorite…'**_ she enjoyed this hobby…planting. Although her back ached from bending all the time, she ignored the pain and still continued. She stood up and laughs. "…beautiful..."

The maid came out and stood at the door way. "Ma'm, someone's on the phone."

Kagome turned towards the door. Suddenly her heart started to hurt. "…Ma'm! Are you okay?" "…Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. I'm coming. But who is it?"

Kagome took her shoes and gloves off. "…I do not know…but…she's asking for you." "…She…?" She nodded and went towards the phone.

_It was Saturday when I got that call_

_Far away from feeling small_

_I know, I know, I know what the truth is, yeah_

_I tried to look away from what you did_

_Heartache became my friend_

"…Hello…?" Kagome hesitantly said, but somehow she was scared to answer the phone. But she didn't know why.

"…Hello…? Is this Kagome…Higurashi?" a soft yet husky voice asked over the phone.

"Yes, this is she." Kagome replied.

"Oh, go upstairs and open the second drawer." Out of curiosity, Kagome followed what this woman was saying.

"Found it? Now, see the maroon box way in the back?" the woman said.

"Yes." Kagome replied as she sat on the bed.

"Open it." Was what all the woman said.

She opened the box and…she scrambled through the…_pictures…_and found one that a woman was on top of Sesshoumaru…naked.

Her eyes widened with shock and disbelief. "This woman…she doesn't happen…to…be…" the woman on the other end, chuckled.

"Yes, it's me." Starting with these three words, the woman told Kagome everything. Her ears couldn't take it anymore. She heard the door open and a manly voice said. "Kagura, what are you doing?" she heard a gasp. Kagome's eyes widened more, her tears over flowing with pain.

"Hi, Sesshoumaru! I'm just talking to Kagome!" Without another word, the other line disconnected.

_You walked away from me baby_

_I would've never done the same_

_You made me feel like our love was not real_

_You threw it all away, so…_

Sesshoumaru hesitantly opened the door and turned around. "...What…is going…on?" the maids were standing outside the master bed room. He felt somewhat nervous, but he brushed it off. He ran upstairs and found…

"...Kagome!...what are you…" she turned around and her face was red from crying. Right when she saw him. She screamed at him. "I HATE YOU! GET AWAY!" she got her clothes and threw it in the suit case.

Sesshoumaru ran to try and stop her but to no avail. She turned around and punched him across the face. She laughed sarcastically as she grabbed a box. His eyes widened in shock. She threw the box to him and all the pictures fell out.

"...DID YOU HAVE A GOOD TIME? PLAYING WITH ME? YOU THREW IT ALL AWAY!" she screamed at him as she spit in his face. Sesshoumaru looked at her disbelievingly. "…Kagome, please…" he stepped closer but she walked passed him with her suit case and made her way downstairs. He ran after her.

_I don't want to wait for you_

_I don't want to wait for you_

_You'll get it right this time_

'_Cause you know that you're so cold_

_I don't want to see you no more_

_And I can't get away from you_

He grabbed her from behind to face him. He hugged and begged her not to go. "PLEASE! KAGOME! I'M SORRY! I'LL CHANGE, I'LL GET IT RIGHT THIS TIME! PLEASE!" she struggled to let go until she was free from his iron grip.

"…I DON'T WANT TO WAIT FOR YOU….ANYMORE, SESSHOUMARU! I DON'T WANT TO WAKE UP…HOPING AND WAITING THAT YOU'LL GET IT RIGHT! THIS TIME…YOU COMPLETE BROKE ME!" she screamed at him as she tried to regain her balance.

"KAGOME, PLEASE, BE PATIENT WITH ME! I'M GOING TO CHANGE!" he tried to grab her but she nudged him off.

She ran out the door, down the steps and opened the trunk and threw her bag in. She closed it and went to grab more of bags. Tears started to form in his eyes. _**'…what have I done…' **_

_It's one of the reasons why_

_That I just can't get you out of my mind_

_And all I keep seeing is your picture_

_But I don't want to see you no more_

_But I don't want to see you no more_

_I don't want to see you no more_

_I don't want to see you no more_

She walked right past him and straight into the room. She grabbed her stuffed as she wiped the tears from her. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand to stop her but she still reached for her stuff. "…DAMN IT, KAGOME! STOP IT!"

She faced him and screamed in his face. "WHY? I LOVED YOU, SESSHOUMARU! BUT I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU NO MORE!" she went about her business, leaving a speechless and angry Tai Youkai.

Sesshoumaru roared. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY…" she grabbed their picture and threw it on the ground, shattering it upon impact. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU NO MORE! WE ARE OVER!"

Kagome grabbed the last of her bags and stormed out of the room and straight outside to the car. She closed the back door and turned. Her eyes widened in shock.

_It was so easy to trust you baby_

_Guess I was so stupid baby_

_I didn't ever think this would come_

_You're running to another one_

_You walked away from me, baby_

_You threw it all away, so…._

Sesshoumaru went on his knees to and hugged half of her body (much like Usher in Confessions.) "Please, Please, I…" "Is that all you can say?" Sesshoumaru stood up and said, "Well, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?" she screamed at him. "NOTHING! NOTHING! SESSHOUMARU! HOW COULD…I TRUST YOU SO EASILY?"

_Don't want to wait for you_

_I don't want to wake up thinking, hoping_

_You'll get it right this time_

'_Cause you know that you're so cold_

_I don't want to see you no more_

_And I can't get away from you_

_It's one of the reasons why_

_That I just can't get you out of my mind_

_And all I keep seeing is your picture_

_But I don't want to see you no more_

_But I don't want to see you no more_

_I don't want to see you no more_

_I don't want to see you no more_

She hoped in the car and turned it on. Sesshoumaru tried to open the door but couldn't because she locked it. "…KAGOME! OPEN THE DOOR!" she didn't say anything. "KAGOME! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! NOW!" he punched the window and it shattered into pieces.

She looked at him and said. "...I don't want to see you no more…we're over…!" she changed the gear and drove right out the gate. He couldn't do anything but only stare. He turned and walked quickly up the stairs. Silently, letting his tears flow down.

Her words pierced through his heart.


End file.
